Blackout
by Kdubbz1075
Summary: What can five teens do to entertain themselves while locked in a room for a few days? Takes place during Hurricane Sandy. Titans East, eventual Spaqua.
1. Chapter 1

**So I randomly thought up this situation in English class the other day, and then this happened.**

**Name Key:**

**Karen- Bumblebee**

**Roy Harper- Speedy**

**Garth- Aqualad**

* * *

"This is the last time I let you pick the movie, Harper!" Bumblebee cried as she peeked out from behind Aqualad's back while the two elder boys of the team tried to pretend they weren't even the littlest bit freaked out.

With Hurricane Sandy reeking havoc outside, Titans East didn't have to worry about any of the villains trying something, so they decided to have a movie night. It was Speedy's turn to select what they watch, and he'd picked 'The Strangers'.

When it got to the part where the wife was running outside to avoid the people in the masks, everything suddenly went black.

"Shit," the archer muttered as shrieks were heard from the side of the couch which housed the twins. "Aren't we supposed to have a backup or something?"

"Sparky never hooked it up," the leader groaned, "It's still sitting in the basement."

"That's no problem, I'll just go down and get it."

"You can't," Aqualad piped up for the first time as he lit on of the candles they kept in the console under the TV. "Our doors run on the power, remember?"

Speedy gave him a glare. "I can probably force them open," he replied as he walked over to said door and attempted to pry it open with his hands but to no avail. He turned around and was met with the only illuminated thing in the room, Garth's smirking face. "I wouldn't be so smug, Fish Stick. We're stuck in here."

* * *

In about ten minutes, the team had all the candles out and littered throughout the room, so that there was enough light that they could see.

"Now what?" mumbled Speedy as he plopped himself down on the couch, hugging himself, it was getting a little cold without the heat.

"We try to entertain ourselves," Aqualad grumbled, flopping down next to his teammate.

"I got an idea!" Bee grinned. She flew over to the closet and retrieve the game 'Loaded Questions' and brought it back to the team. "We can just ask each other the questions, and not use the actual board game part of it."

"So, like truth or dare without the dares? That's lame."

"Can it, Harper. These questions are the best."

The boys knew better than to argue with their leader, and the game commenced.

"Mas, you're first," Karen told him, selecting a card from the deck. "What's your favorite candy bar?"

"Reeses," came the reply. "Menos, qué celebridad te parecen más?" _What celebrity do you resemble most?_

"Rupert Grint. Es el pelo rojo." _Rupert Grint. It's the red hair._

"Alright, Hotshot, your turn," the sole female of the team directed her attention to Roy. "Most famous person you've ever met?"

"Can I say me?" His reply earned him a flick on the head by the ebony haired teammate sitting on his right. "What? It's true." This one got a roll of the eyes.

"Garth," Bee interrupted, "Time for your question. "What is the worst piece of clothing a person could wear."

"An entirely red suit," the Atlantean replied without missing a beat.

"HEY!" Roy exclaimed.

The game continued on for a few rounds, effectively keeping the teens entertained for about an hour.

"Okay, okay, last question. Gillhead, celebrity crush?"

"Tom Felton," Aqualad answered with a shrug.

_"What?" _Roy sputtered, surprised.

"What?"

"You like _guys_?" The eldest red head was still incredulous.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter~ I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh, uhm the twins Spanish might not be the best because I used Google Translate, orz. Also the idea for Garth being warm came from Jetsir's "Mr. Cheap Shot and The Incredible FishStick" If you haven't read it, go go go. It's so good.**

* * *

"You like _guys?" _The archer gaped at his best friend; he thought that would have been something that the other boy would have shared with him.

"So?" the other two elder members of the team asked at the same time.

"Nothing, it's just… I didn't know…"

"Well, it's not exactly something I go broadcasting," Aqualad shrugged, "Because I don't think it's such a big deal."

All Speedy could do was nod. It made total sense, but he still would have liked to know.

"Senora Bumblebee," Menos yawned, walking over with his brother. Both boys were wrapped in blankets and rubbing their eyes. It was way past their bedtime. "Puedes soplar las velas? Queremos ir a dormir." _Can you blow out the candles? We want to go to sleep._

"Sure boys," Karen nodded. "Garth, Roy," she instructed, "Help me with the candles, alright?"

They did as they were told, and in no time the room was completely dark save for the one candle the three teens were sitting around. The twins had already curled up together on the arm chair and were fast asleep.

"I don't know how we're going to get to sleep," Roy shivered. Without the heat working, the tower was freezing. "The brats already have all the blankets."

"We'll make due," replied the leader with a yawn. That was easy for her to say- she was wearing sweats. Compared to Roy in his T-shirt she should be fine. "I'm going to head off too. Hopefully power will be back tomorrow. Night boys."

Bumblebee curled up on one end of the long couch, leaving Aqualad and Speedy to themselves. The pair talked about little things until Roy was sure that Karen was asleep.

"Garth," he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're gay? I mean, I know you said it was no big deal, but still. I'm your best friend. Don't you think that's something worth mentioning?"

"I suppose," Garth mused, "In Atlantis, finding a partner of the same gender is just as common as the opposite. Back home, it isn't really something you have to come out and say, it's just accepted. I just forget that it's different here some times."

"Oh," the ginger nodded. Fair enough.

There was a moment of silence. Then, "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"'Course not," Roy replied with a grin, "You can't help who you like, right?"

"Right," Garth grinned back.

After that, the subject was dropped and the boys went back to talking about everything and anything they could think of until they could no longer keep their eyes open.

Aqualad blew out the remaining candle and the teammates walked over to the couch. On the way there, Roy's quivering arm brushed Garth's and his eyes widened in surprise. "Fish Stick!" he exclaimed, "You're warm!"

"Well yeah," came the reply as the Atlantean laid down on the opposite end of the couch from Karen. "I'm from the ocean. It gets really cold down there, so my body is more insulated."

"Scooch over."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, scooch." Speedy demanded as he laid down next to Aqualad.

"Roy, what are you-"

"We're going to sleep together." He explained. A moment passed before what he had said registered with him and his cheeks flushed. Good thing it was dark. "N-not like that!" Roy sputtered, "We're gonna sleep close together. I'm freezing and you'll be my heat source."

"Uh, okay?" was all Garth could come up with as a reply. He knew there was no chance of getting the archer to move when he had his mind set.

"Night, Unitard Guy."

"Goodnight, Robin."


End file.
